


The One With the Tongue Twisters

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Derek, Drunk Stiles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: PROMPT: sterek and tongue-twister battle!! ends with laughter and makeouts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125569825430/prompt-sterek-and-tongue-twister-battle-ends)

“Shelly sells she-shells…Sally sells seashells by the she… _Fuck!”  
_

Derek swore liberally and took another shot of the wolfsbane tequila, and Stiles fell out of his chair laughing.  


Derek eyed him. “Yer drunk.”

Stiles shook his head, which was a _terrible_ idea, because the whole floor kind of tilted a little bit and he grabbed onto the chair for dear life. “Not _drunk_ ,” he said loftily. “That chair moved on its own! Threw me out.”  


Derek snorted and poured another shot, getting most of the liquor it in the glass, and pushed it across the table. “Well, get back up here. ’S your turn.”  


“ _You’re_ drunk,” Stiles muttered, and grabbed onto the chair. It took some doing, but he got himself back up to the table. Ha! Take _that_ , gravity and crazy tilty floor. “’Kay. What’s my twister?”  


Derek grinned. “Woodchuck.”  


Stiles licked his lips, which were kind of numb. They’d had a _lot_ of alcohol. “How much wood coulda woodchuck chuck chuck…How much would coulda woodcuck chuck iffa…”  


“No!” Derek shook his head and jabbed the bottle of tequila at Stiles. “You messed up. You gotta drink. You didn’t get the wood right.”  


Stiles scoffed into his shot glass. “Liar. I got wood, all right. Right _here_.”  


Derek rolled his eyes. “That’s _terrible_.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “But did it _work_?”  


“I dunno. Why don’t you come over here and find out?”  



End file.
